A Espreitadora
by Pandastuck
Summary: O que faz de um Caçador de Demônios o que ele realmente é? Sua dor, sua angústia... Seus sacrifícios?


Às vezes, a nossa vida se resume a um único momento. Mesmo a vida longa e milenar de um kaldorei.

Jovem e energética, a sentença acima nunca passaria pela cabeça de Mytha Mistshadow. Haviam tragédias em sua vida, sim. Seu pai, um guerreiro de honra, morreu enquanto sua mãe ainda estava grávida, na Selva Maleva. Nunca encontraram o corpo dele ou de seu esquadrão. Sua mãe, uma elfa pequena, fraca, sempre doente, morreu menos de um ano depois de dar à luz a ela. Mytha porém tinha sua irmã mais velha, Kalista. Ela tinha seu mestre druida Falondin, e mostrou-se muito talentosa na arte do druidismo feral.

Mesmo que não fosse a vida perfeita, Mytha era feliz. Crescia saudável, mesmo sendo aparentemente pequena como a mãe, ela era qualquer coisa, menos fraca.

Conforme ela crescia - devagar, mas crescia - os dias se tornavam anos, os anos se tornaram décadas, e as décadas se tornaram uma centena. Por volta dos 150 anos, Mytha dominava bastante bem sua metamorfose, ainda mais para uma elfa tão jovem. Agora, ela aprendia como caçar, como farejar presas, e, mesmo que fosse um druida feral, aprendia também como curar feridas da carne e da terra.

Falondin criava as duas meninas como se fossem suas próprias filhas. Embora ambas o chamassem de Shan'do, toda vez que Mytha estava com seu mestre seu coração gritava "Pai".

Sentada de frente para sua irmã, ela tentava - quase - pacientemente curar uma pequena flor que havia sido esmagada por algum animal descuidado. Estavam fazendo uma pequena saída de campo com todos os druidas da vila para entrar em comunhão com a natureza. As sobrancelhas unidas de Mytha em concentração denunciavam o enorme esforço que ela estava fazendo para um trabalho tão pequeno. Kalista deu uma pequena risada. Os olhos azuis de Mytha se focaram na irmã, carrancuda. Isso só a vez rir ainda mais de sua caçula.

Inclinando-se um pouco para frente, a mais velha colocou as duas mãos ao redor das mãozinhas da irmã. Mytha sorriu um pouquinho. Não ajudou a melhorar a corrente curativa, mas fez ela se sentir melhor por tentar. A fazia sentir que mesmo que fracassasse, ficaria tudo bem.

Mas as irmãs, ali, de mãos unidas, mal sabiam que o momento que mudaria a vida de ambas estava se aproximando em uma velocidade quase assustadora.

De repente, toda a floresta parecia agitada. O primeiro a perceber foi Falondin, mas não demorou para que Kalista também notasse. Ela afastou as mãos de Mytha, olhando ao redor e depois para o mestre de ambas. Mytha parou seus esforços para curar a pequena flor quando viu todos os druidas tensos, olhando ao redor.

Os temores de todos se confirmaram quando uma sentinela se aproximou rapidamente, montada em seu sabre. O animal estava ferido, com uma marca de mordida de onde finas gotículas de sangue escorriam devagar. Mytha cobriu a boca, assustada.

\- Senhor Falondin! Há demônios na vila, Senhor!

\- Demônios?! - o tom sempre calmo e carinhoso de seu mestre parecia furioso. - Esses sátiros covardes enlouqueceram? Pois eu hei de acabar com todos!

\- Não apenas sátiros, Senhor. - a sentinela pulou de cima do sabre, quase caindo com o pequeno impacto. Só então Mytha notou que a malha da elfa na coxa estava encharcada de sangue esmeralda. - Há diabretes, demônios do caos, e um senhor de matilha gigantesco com mais espreitadores do que eu jamais vi.

A sentinela mancou na direção de Falondin, e ele a aparou nos braços quando ela fez menção de que ia cair para frente.

\- Sente-se, criança. Deixe-me ver sua ferida, e então voltaremos para a vila.

\- Precisamos de reforços, Senhor. Há muitos feridos, e os demônios são maioria em núm-

Um uivo gutural pode ser ouvido. Eles estavam perto. Falondin olhou para a perna da sentinela, e ficou ainda mais furioso que antes. Não daria tempo de curá-la.

\- Você vai para Lor'danel, e vai dizer tudo que viu. Vai receber cuidados médicos, e não vai voltar para a vila, está me entendo, filha?

A sentinela concordou, enquanto seu sabre se aproximava. Ele a ajudou a montar, e ela partiu.

\- Nossos irmãos precisam de nós. Nós vamos voltar para a vila, para procurar feridos e fazer o possível contra esses demônios. Com sorte, os reforços chegam logo. Kalista! Você guia os aprendizes para longe, na direção do Vale Gris. Fujam o mais rápido possível e só parem quando não houver mais nenhum demônio os seguindo. Fiquem juntos!

Os mais jovens se reuniram ao redor de Kalista, e eles partiram. Ela segurava a mão de Mytha com força, mais séria do que o comum. Mytha estava com medo. Nunca tinha visto demônio nenhum, nem mesmo um diabrete. Olhou para trás várias vezes, até não conseguir mais ver Falondin. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas antes mesmo de qualquer demônio estar à vista.

Isso, porém, não durou por muito tempo. Antes mesmo de alcançarem o Vale Gris, os espreitadores estavam em cima deles. Ouviam-se rosnados, uivos, gritos e choro. Mytha fechou os olhos. Não queria ver os demônios, não queria ver o que estava acontecendo com os elfos que gritavam. Corria o máximo que suas pernas curtas permitiam, a mão apertada contra de sua irmã, os olhos fechados com força. Tropeçou.

Kalista a pegou nos braços, e elas pularam atrás de uma árvore. Ela abriu os olhos para ver o rosto da irmã, ofegante. Ela olhava para trás. Mytha não via mais nenhum dos outros aprendizes.

\- Mytha. - a irmã a chamou, olhando em seus olhos. - Você vai fazer uma coisa para mim, sim? Você vai virar felino e vai correr, vai correr muito, mais do que já correu na vida toda. E vai se esconder, como sempre se esconde para assustar o Shan'do Falondin. Mytha, você está entendendo o que eu estou falando?

A menor fez que sim com a cabeça, procurando sua voz. Demorou para encontrar.

\- Estou com medo. - Foi tudo que ela conseguiu balbuciar.

\- Tudo bem, eu também estou. Mas nós vamos ficar bem, vai dar tudo certo se você correr muito. Prometa que vai correr.

\- P-prometo. - Mytha gaguejou, e Kalista sorriu para a irmã.

\- Eu te amo. Agora vai, corre. Corre!

Mytha foi posta no chão pela irmã. Ela saiu correndo, só espiando uma vez para ver se a irmã a acompanhava. Ela vinha logo atrás. A menor respirou fundo, e aumentou a velocidade. Não soube exatamente em que momento de desespero ela se transformou, mas quando notou, tinha quatro patas ao invés de dois pés a impulsioná-la em sua corrida desesperada. Ela ganhou distancia, e quando os sons dos demônios diminuíram, ela pulou para uma pequena moita rasteira. Ela se abaixou o máximo que podia, sentindo o coração martelar contra as costelas. A furtividade veio naturalmente, e ela só conseguia repetir o que a irmã havia lhe dito dentro de sua mente. "Vai dar tudo certo se você correr muito."

O silencio foi quebrado por um grito dolorosamente familiar. Um tremor tomou conta de todo o corpo de Mytha, e ela demorou a conseguir se mover. Tomou toda a coragem que cabia dentro de seu corpo minúsculo e se arrastou no meio do capim verde, na direção do som.

Kalista estava bem ali. Por um segundo, ver a irmã lhe deu uma sensação de alivio inigualável. Mas quando viu que ela não estava sozinha, foi tomada por pânico mudo.

Puxando-a pela perna, havia um demônio horrendo. A coisa mais assustadora que Mytha já havia visto na vida. Uma criatura sem olhos, com mandíbulas grandes e dentes pontiagudos. Ele era do tamanho de um cavalo, arrastando sua irmã, que o chutava com a perna livre aos berros. Mytha nem sequer conseguia respirar.

Num minuto, surgiram outros. De couro vermelho ou negro, os espreitadores vinham e passavam direto. Nenhum deles era tão grande quanto o que puxava lentamente sua irmã. Mas um deles parou quando viu a presa do alfa da matilha. O espreitador negro, com metade do tamanho do maior, agarrou Kalista pelo braço. Ela gritou de dor, socando-o com seus punhos, de forma inútil. O que veio em seguida foi carnificina.

Cada um dos demônios a puxou por uma ponta, e o alfa só a largou quando o menor conseguiu arrancar o braço da elfa. Sem interesse no braço decepado, o espreitador negro atacou o corpo da elfa, que mal tinha energia para continuar gritando.

E Mytha viu tudo. Ela não conseguia fechar os olhos. Nada parecia real, era como estar dentro de um pesadelo. Ela tremia, o pânico se instalando em seu interior, nenhum pensamento vinha para substituir a imagem diante de seus olhos. Para ela, naquele momento, nada parecia existir. Não havia mais sua vila sendo atacada, demônios incendiando a floresta, ou mesmo a própria Mytha furtiva. Só existia sua irmã sendo devorada ainda viva por um demônio diante de seus olhos.

Jamais saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, congelada, olhando o cadáver da irmã. Nem sequer notou quando o espreitador negro perdeu interesse e foi embora. Mytha não respirava, não pensava, não piscava. A única coisa que sentia era o desespero tomando conta de tudo, embora a floresta começasse a ficar mais e mais silenciosa. Esse foi o momento que resumiria a vida de Mytha pelos próximos 200 anos. Um único momento eterno de agonia muda.

Embora para Mytha parecesse que aquela visão seria a única para o resto de sua vida, um quadro congelado de sua irmã, bem ali, morta, o mundo continuou a girar. O tempo passou, sim, e em algum momento que Mytha não saberia dizer qual, seu mestre Falondin apareceu. Haviam sentinelas com ele, e o próprio tinha ferimentos pelo corpo, assim como quase metade da enorme barba longa queimada, os cabelos que geralmente estavam presos num rabo de cavalo firme, soltos e embaraçados.

\- Oh, não. Não, não... Kalista, minha querida... - Foi a única coisa que Mytha ouviu, quando Falondin se aproximou de sua irmã. Ele tocou seu rosto, e seus olhos sábios e sempre tão profundos fizeram rolar algumas lágrimas. - Pequena, tão jovem... Você deu o melhor de si, minha filha. Vai descansar em paz com nossos ancestrais agora.

Uma das sentinelas que o acompanhava, com o rosto todo ensanguentado, colocou a mão em seu ombro. O velho druida colocou a mão sobre a dela, aceitando seu conforto. Sem dizer nada, a sentinela recolheu o corpo, com um olhar doloroso, puxando devagar o braço arrancado para junto do cadáver esquartejado. A sentinela a carregou nos braços com um carinho imenso, e Falondin se demorou ainda ali de joelhos, o rosto coberto por uma das mãos. Mytha o olhou, ainda meio fora de si mesma, demorando para perceber que ele havia perdido dois dedos da mão e tinha o braço coberto de mordidas bem feias. Ela não conseguiu sentir nada sobre isso, tudo que sentia vinha de sua irmã. Também não conseguiu se mexer, ou fazer qualquer som. Só continuou encarando o mestre do mesmíssimo local, congelada num quadro de desespero.

Falondin finalmente levantou, com um suspiro misto de dor e amargura. De pé, ele olhou diretamente para Mytha. Ele a encarou longamente, os olhos se estreitando, uma pequena ruga se formando entre as sobrancelhas.

\- Mytha...? - então ele arregalou ambos os olhos, vencendo a distância entre ambos. Pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos ensanguentadas. - Pela deusa, não está ferida? Está viva, Eluna seja louvada, Mytha, esta viva.

Mytha não esboçou qualquer reação. Não piscou, não se moveu. Continuou com o olhar vidrado. Falondin voltou a unir as sobrancelhas.

\- Foi enfeitiçada? Foi... - então olhou para a direção onde Mytha tinha o olhar focado. Agora apenas a poça de sangue esmeralda jazia ali. - Oh, Mytha... Não... O que foi que você viu?

Os olhos felinos começaram a se encher d'água. Falondin não disse mais, apenas a abraçou. Ficou ali por vários minutos, até Mytha finalmente abraça-lo de volta, novamente em forma de elfa. Ela soluçava de forma violenta, o rosto lavado em lágrimas, seu corpo tremendo nos braços do druida. O mestre a carregou, enquanto ela chorava em silencio, a cabeça em seu ombro. Não achava palavras ou um som para definir sua dor.

Mytha viu pouco do que veio em seguida. Ela continuou no colo de Falondin enquanto voltavam para a vila com os cadáveres dos aprendizes, enquanto iam para Lor'danel, enquanto eram enviados para Clareira da Lua. Só soltou do pescoço de seu mestre quando ele a colocou gentilmente num amontoado de almofadas.

Os elfos passavam, de um lado para o outro, falando das notícias do ataque e das mortes na Costa Negra. Sentinelas feridas iam e vinham, olhando Mytha com pena, ou se aproximando para afagar sua cabeça e dizer que sentiam muito. A pequena elfa nunca respondia nada, encolhida. Chorava às vezes, outras vezes ficava com um olhar vazio, revendo tudo que tinha acontecido. Ainda se sentia no pesadelo, como se nada fosse realmente real. No fim do dia Falondin veio vê-la. Ele trouxe comida e bebida e a confortou, oferecendo uma poção para que dormisse essa noite. Sem sentir gosto de nada, ela comeu e bebeu em silêncio. Dormiu, como prometido, mas preferia não o ter feito.

Com a poção mantendo-a adormecida, seus pesadelos pareciam esmaga-la mais e mais fundo dentro de seu próprio terror subconsciente. Aquela foi a primeira noite de angustia de outras milhares que viriam.

Na Clareia da Lua, nada parecia direito para Mytha. As casas e blibiotecas eram solitárias demais, e tristes demais. Ou talvez Mytha que estivesse triste demais. Pensava o tempo todo em sua irmã, em seu mestre que havia ido embora ajudar a reconstituir a mata, nos amigos que haviam morrido. Nos demônios que a atormentavam toda noite, e apareciam sempre que olhava para uma sombra ou que algo desconhecido a tocava. Chorava toda noite até dormir, e acordava encharcada em suor devido aos pesadelos, sempre ofegante. Mas se recusava a beber de novo a poção para se manter adormecida, temerosa de ficar presa para sempre naqueles sonhos terríveis.

Apesar de tudo, o tempo passou. Um dia após o outro, uma semana após a outra, um mês após o outro. Pesadelo depois de pesadelo, toda noite. Mytha começava a pular noites de sono, se obrigando a ficar acordada. O medo de dormir quase sempre vencia o cansaço. Retomar o treinamento não ajudou em nada. Falondin não podia vir acompanhar sempre seus treinos como antigamente, e tentar voltar a forma de felino a fazia ter crises de pânico, espasmos e, nos dias mais ruins, convulsões. Depois de algum tempo, ela desistiu. Os mestres druidas disseram que ela precisava entrar em paz de novo com seu espirito e mente antes de conseguir revogar seus poderes com a natureza. Mytha sentia-se uma completa inútil. Os únicos momentos felizes eram quando Falondin vinha lhe visitar, a colocava em seu colo e contava como estava o progresso na Costa Negra e ouvia pacientemente todos os pesadelos de Mytha, secando suas lagrimas e reconfortando-a. Vê-lo partir era sempre uma punhalada, e voltar para a rotina de fracassos a estava deixando cada dia mais deprimida - não passava de um peso morto que os outros eram obrigados a aturar e carregar nas costas.

Essa vida medíocre durou muito mais tempo do que ela jamais imaginaria conseguir aguentar. Os druidas eram pacientes, cada um deles já tinha vivido mais de dez mil anos, o que eram cem anos? Duzentos anos? Apenas diziam que Mytha devia ter paciência. Um dia ela entenderia. Disseram-lhe que uma nova árvore do mundo nasceria, e que se Mytha quisesse, poderia ir para lá. Que ver a vida florescer e crescer a faria sentir melhor. Então, ela foi. Pelo menos ali havia menos pressão de retormar seu treinamento. Ela podia apenas viver seu sofrimento em paz... Desejando morrer, desejando ter sido ela no lugar de Kalista. E o tempo continuou a surpreender, quanto mais a arvore crescia, menor Mytha se sentia. Darnassus nasceu e cresceu, e ela continuou contrariada e viva, até conhecer o elfo que mudaria sua vida de uma forma muito inesperada.

Caminhar era um dos passatempos de Mytha. Ela caminhava de um lado para o outro em todo seu tempo livre, subindo nas raízes das arvores e nos telhados das casas. Os elfos se acostumaram em vê-la por ai, a pequena órfã da Costa Negra. De um tempos para cá, vinha matando treinos. Os druidas não brigavam com ela por fazê-lo, entendendo que talvez ela encontrasse seu próprio jeito de entrar em comunhão com sua mente. Mas ao invés de refletir sobre isso, ela ganhava biscoitos da velha elfa que morava perto do carvalho uivante, olhava o ferreiro martelar as placas e conversava com os guardiões gigantescos que andavam devagar pelas ruas.

Mas hoje, o assunto em Darnassus era outro. Como acontecia ocasionalmente - no Vale Gris principalmente - uma vila menor e pacifica havia sido atacada por demônios e destruída. Diferente da Vila de Mytha, só tinham notícias de um único sobrevivente. E não era para menos; não foi uma simples matilha de espreitadores que atacou essa vila. Foi um lorde abissal em carne e vildade. Nem mesmo os piores pesadelos de Mytha se comparavam a tal monstro.

Curiosa como um esquilo, ela queria ver com os próprios olhos que tipo de elfo sobreviveria a um demônio como esse. Esgueirou-se até onde mantinham os feridos, e o viu logo ali. Estava coberto de faixas na maior parte do corpo, mas seu rosto estava livre. Eram queimaduras, e uma delas - a mais feia - ia da testa, passando por cima do olho fechado e inchado e ia até o queixo. Mytha se aproximou devagar, de fininho. A sacerdotisa que o tratava terminou de fazer a atadura no braço e iniciou uma no rosto dele. Quando chegou perto o bastante para ver as expressão, Mytha sentiu-se olhando para um espelho.

Ele estava vazio, apenas seu corpo vivo. Não havia o pânico ou as lágrimas que a elfa tinham em abundancia, mas havia o mesmo desespero de quem perdeu tudo. O dele parecia ainda pior.

Quando a sacerdotisa saiu, Mytha observou o elfo. A pele dele era roxa num tom escuro, e os cabelos, azuis quase pretos, um pouco mais claros que os de Mytha. Ele era muito, muito alto. E forte, com ombros largos e mãos pesadas. Ela ficou em silencio, observando ele tentar se ajeitar de alguma forma que o corpo não doesse. As sobrancelhas dela se uniram. Olhando para ver se nenhuma sacerdotisa estava por perto, ela saltou de seu esconderijo. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, o elfo a encarou, mas não disse nada. Mytha caminhou em passadas rápidas para o armário com portas de vidro onde eram guardadas as poções. Procurou uma por uma, até achar a que queria. Colocou o liquido espesso e perolado num copo, e encheu o resto do conteúdo de suco de Lunamora. Pegou o copo cheio e levou para o elfo, que a encarou, desconfiado.

\- Oi. - ela disse, baixinho. Voltou a olhar se nenhuma sacerdotisa tinha vindo. - Já vi as sacerdotisas usando isso para acalmar a dor um milhão de vezes. Pode beber.

\- E você pode mexer nisso, menina? - perguntou, pegando o copo com suco misturado a poção.

\- Não. - respondeu, sentando-se num banco próximo ao elfo. - Meu nome é Mytha, qual o seu?

O elfo deu uma risada dolorida. Suspirou, e bebeu o suco todo de uma vez. Sua expressão dizia "Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer mesmo?".

\- Tyvollus.

\- Você é um guerreiro?

Ela o encarou com curiosidade, pegando o copo vazio de volta das mãos dele. Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça de forma breve. Parecia tonto.

\- Acho que você vai desmaiar daqui a pouco. - ela observou, e o elfo parecia ciente disso, colocando a mão na testa. - Espero não ter colocado poção demais...

E então ele, como Mytha havia previsto, desmaiou. Ela piscou um pouco, se esticando nas pontas dos pés para ver se ele estava respirando. Largou o copo e o deixou. Anotou mentalmente de ir visita-lo quando deixasse a enfermaria.

Alguns dias depois, Mytha passava na frente dos bonecos de treino onde os guerreiros sempre costumavam praticar. Gostava de sentar-se ali, de pernas cruzadas e ficar a observá-los. Os imaginava corajosos e orgulhosos, com escudos pesados, protegendo aqueles que precisavam na hora mais oportuna. Às vezes refletia que se talvez fosse uma guerreira e tivesse um escudo, poderia ter protegido sua irmã. Isso não a ajudava a dormir.

Hoje, Tyvollus estava lá. Não treinando, apenas sentado conversando com os outros guerreiros. Eles olhavam para o elfo muito sérios. Mytha se esgueirou para perto do bolinho de guerreiros, e um dos que a via sempre a observá-los sorriu e lhe deu uma brecha, com uma palmadinha em sua cabeça. No meio daqueles elfos e elfas altos e musculosos, Mytha se sentia uma gnomida.

Tyvollus contava a história do que havia acontecido na vila onde vivia, que agora encontrava-se dizimada. De acordo com a história, ele e seu esquadrão - oh, ele era general! - haviam ferido o lorde abissal, e poderiam tê-lo matado se o monstro não tivesse esmagado o filho de Tyvollus naquele momento, fazendo-o hesitar. Ele parecia culpado e soava muito, muito triste. Os elfos demonstraram compaixão e empatia pelos sentimentos dele, e se afastaram de volta ao treino. Mytha não se moveu. O elfo pareceu se demorar em sua dor e angustia, só depois de vários minutos percebendo a garota a observá-lo.

\- Ah, você de novo.

\- Eu de novo. - respondeu, sentando-se do lado dele e olhando suas ataduras. Parecia doloroso. - Desculpe ter te derrubado aquele dia. Você está bem?

O elfo deu de ombros, e isso pareceu doer. Ele suspirou.

\- Preferia que as sacerdotisas dessem-me a poção novamente. Mas, de acordo com elas, doses elevadas podem causar intoxicação. Suponho que terei de ser paciente. É Mytha, sim?

\- Mytha. - ela concordou, cruzando as pernas. - É verdade mesmo tudo que estava contando? Soou horrível e incrível ao mesmo tempo.

Ele concordou, abaixando o olhar. Não parecia ser um sujeito muito falante. Ou talvez fosse só o silêncio da tragédia.

\- Sinto muito. - Mytha murmurou, e ele não disse nada. Ela ficou ali por várias horas, sentada ao lado dele, em silêncio. Eles só saíram de lá quando a noite começou a cair.

Dali para frente, a rotina de Mytha substituía quase sempre o seu próprio "treinamento" por ir observar Tyvollus treinar. Ela viu ele melhorar devagar de seus ferimentos, voltar a pegar a espada, provar uma armadura pesada, começar a efetivamente manusear as armas. Logo ele estava treinando junto com os outros. A técnica dele era menos precisa, mais lenta, mas muito mais pesada e poderosa. Os bonecos de treino que serviam a ele de adversário começaram a ser desfeitos em pedaços conforme as queimaduras deixavam de ser problemas. Ele era impressionante.

Novamente, o tempo provou que pode superar tudo, independente da vontade élfica. Os meses passaram, e Mytha e Tyvollus moldaram uma amizade silenciosa. Principalmente da parte de Tyvollus, que nunca tinha muitas palavras. Mytha acabou se habituando, adquirindo a mesma mania de permanecer em silencio junto com ele. Ela sentia-se a salvo na companhia dele. Ele era tudo que ela aspirava e acreditava de forma apaixonada.

Mas a Legião Ardente provaria que podia arruinar mesmo algo tão pequeno como um elo de amizade formado entre dois elfos que dividiam uma história familiar. Foram anunciadas invasões da Legião por Azeroth, as naves e demônios vindos do além após a queda do Arquimonde em Draenor. Tyvollus foi convocado para a batalha com grande recomendação após sobreviver ao ataque de um lorde abissal. E assim, ele se foi.

Mytha voltou a se sentir mais sozinha do que antes. Darnassus novamente parecia um lugar distante, grande demais para ela, que era tão pequena. Sentia saudade de seu mestre e pai de criação, Falondin. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não visitava... Os pesadelos, mais amenos na presença do amigo, voltaram a atormentá-la. Talvez pelo fato de, enquanto estava sozinha, ficar o tempo todo pensando novamente sobre as desgraças e infelicidade. Ou talvez por não ter mais o carinho silencioso de Tyvollus, que a mantinha aquecida contra o medo.

De Darnassus, Mytha sabia poucas notícias das invasões da Legião. Porém, o pouco de notícias que recebia a deixavam sempre furiosa. Quantas pessoas deviam estar morrendo? Será que ninguém podia deter esses demônios? E Tyvollus, que não lhe mandava notícias? Mytha fazia-se cada dia mais irritadiça... Até o dia dele retornar.

A notícia era de que o Rei Varian havia perecido na Costa Partida. O próprio Rei de Ventobravo - Mytha nunca tinha ido lá, mas era um lugar importante, capital da Aliança! - morto pelas mãos de um bruxo da Legião Ardente. Perguntava-se se o filho de Varian, o Príncipe Anduin, sentia-se do mesmo jeito que ela se sentiu quando sua irmã morreu. Foi pensando nessa questão que ela o avistou. Ele sorriu quando viu que os olhos dela nos dele.

Mytha disparou na direção de seu amigo, batendo contra o peitoral que mais parecia um muro. Já havia tropeçado em raízes de carvalho mais macias. Mas ela não ligou, deu o melhor de si para que seus braços dessem a volta completa nele e ficou feliz quando sentiu o abraço ser retornado. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, nem durante o abraço, nem enquanto caminhavam para o antigo quarto de Tyvollus, e nem enquanto dividiam o jantar. As primeiras palavras foram, por mais incrível que pareça, de Tyvollus, na hora que Mytha se levantava para ir dormir com os outros druidas.

\- Pequena. A Legião... Precisa ser detida. Eu vi as invasões, e soube de tudo que houve na Costa Partida pela boca de sobreviventes da belonave do próprio Rei Varian. Estou partindo.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Não, não... De novo não.

\- Por favor, fica. Você já passou tanto tempo fora! E aonde você vai que é tão importante?

Tyvollus encarou a elfa, que parecia realmente triste. Colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela, afagando seus cabelos. Isso não a fez mudar a expressão arrasada. O elfo suspirou.

\- Vou me unir aos Illidaris.

Para surpresa dele, os olhos da pequena elfa brilharam. Ela pegou a mão dele de sua cabeça entre as suas, tão menores.

\- Por favor, por favor... Me leva com você!

Agora, ainda mais surpreso, ele quem arregalou brevemente os olhos, fazendo as cicatrizes de queimadura esticarem. Ela continuou a segurar a mão dele entre as suas. O elfo deixou escapar uma minúscula risada, muito discreta.

\- Arrume suas coisas. Partimos em quinze minutos.

Por um segundo, ela não acreditou. Mas, assim que percebeu que ele falava sério, Mytha parecia prestes a explodir. Saiu correndo, na velocidade de uma flecha. Da melhor forma possível, pegou todos os seus pouquíssimos pertences pessoais. Quando um dos druidas a olhou, confuso com o barulho, ela murmurou "Vou acampar com um amigo!". O druida deu de ombros, voltando a dormir. Mytha se esgueirou por Darnassus, sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez. Tremia de empolgação. Daria o melhor de si, ela pensava. O melhor de si para acabar com a Legião Ardente, para matar todos os demônios de Azeroth, para evitar que jovens como ela perdessem aqueles que amam. Por essa causa, ela seria capaz de sacrificar tudo... Se tivesse algo para sacrificar.

Desse momento em diante, tudo na vida de Mytha mudaria. O treinamento illidari no Martelo Vil não simplesmente a transformou lentamente em uma arma letal. Ele afiou sua personalidade, seus instintos, suas perspectivas. As emoções foram enterradas sob horas e horas de treino duro, de lições letais e principalmente, desejo de vingança. Conforme os dias passavam, Mytha via e aprendia tudo sobre a Legião Ardente. E, a cada novo conhecimento adquirido, ela tinha mais certeza que morreria, completamente dilacerada por algum demônio da Legião. Mas não morreria sem lutar.

E não morreria agora.

Então, ela sobreviveu. E melhorou. Até o momento que Ariana Coração de Fogo finalmente a julgou pronta.

O dia de seu ritual. Provavelmente o dia mais importante de toda sua nova vida - já que não acreditava que viveria para ver o fim da Legião Ardente (se não, esse seria o dia). Outros illidari já haviam morrido antes dela. E Tyvollus - ou melhor, "Krampus", seu novo alter ego -, parecia estar sofrendo muito para manter seu demônio sob controle. Isso não a deixava exatamente confiante, mas não hesitaria tampouco. Se fosse sua hora, então morreria pela possibilidade de vingar sua irmã.

No meio do círculo, ouvindo Ariana e outros caçadores invocando a cantiga para que seu demônio viesse, ela não precisava sequer pensar para saber qual demônio atenderia o chamado. Fechou os olhos, visualizando aquele mesmo momento que via todas as vezes que dormia em seus pesadelos. O enorme espreitador alfa, carregando sua irmã pela perna. Apertou os punhos das adagas em suas mãos, e então o ouviu. O som do rosnado dele, e seu fedor de carne podre. Abriu os olhos, pronta para encará-lo.

Foi pega de surpresa quando viu um espreitador, sim, mas não o grande espreitador avermelhado. E sim, o espreitador negro. Como um flash, ela lembrou-se dele a arrancar o braço da irmã e então esquartejar seu corpo indefeso. Mytha tremeu, e urrou, tomando a primeira investida contra ele. Podia não ser merecedora de batalhar o maldito alfa da matilha, mas daria um fim rápido e certeiro para aquele que a havia realmente matado.

Ou pelo menos achou que o faria.

O espreitador era tão rápido quanto ela... Não. Mais rápido. Mytha nunca o alcançava, ele sempre estava um pulo a frente. E tinha mais folego também. Se continuassem nessa ciranda, Mytha acabaria exausta, e cairia nas mandíbulas do espreitador... Oh. Talvez, essa não fosse a pior ideia.

A caçadora parou, ofegante. O espreitador a rosnou, do outro lado do círculo de invocação. Os olhares sobre eles eram, em parte apreensivos e em parte decepcionados. Ela ficou com um joelho no chão, olhando-o circulá-la de forma analítica. E, como um raio, ele saltou. Mytha não desviou.

Urrou de dor quando as mandíbulas dele se cravaram em seu torso, sobre as costelas, até a cintura. Ele a sacudiu em sua boca, enquanto ela gritava, apertando os dentes. Pode-se ouvir o som de costelas a se partirem. Caretas foram feitas pelos que observavam, fosse de empatia pela dor dela ou uma risadinha de divertimento. Ela não as escutou. Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa...

\- Agora eu te peguei... - ela grunhiu, pegando um dos dreads do espreitador e o mordendo de volta. Ele ganiu, e a reação da plateia era quase toda de divertimento com isso.

As adagas ainda apertadas em suas mãos acertaram o flanco dele, uma na barriga e a outra na articulação da pata dianteira. Com fúria no olhar, o espreitador afrouxando a mordida, ela rasgou a pata de fora a fora, arrancando-a inteira.

"O braço de minha irmã pela sua pata, miserável!" Urrou em pensamentos, enquanto o finalizava, abrindo-lhe a barriga. As tripas do animal rolaram, enquanto ele se debatia até a morte. Mytha levantou, o sangue esmeralda escorrendo devagar de sua barriga para as pernas, e pingando no chão. Ela nem sequer notou. Deixou uma das adagas nos intestinos dele, e a que usara para arrancar seu braço chegou ao coração da fera.

Depois disso, tudo foi um borrão.

Sentia o sangue latejando nas orelhas, os cheiros tão fortes e apetitosos, sentia a saliva cair de sua boca ensanguentada, sentia tudo e ao mesmo tempo, não sentia nada. Não sentia mais as costelas dolorosas, não sentia os illidaria a lhe perseguirem, e não sentiu um elfo enorme que lhe agarrou e jogou no chão. Tudo era sangue, era força, era instinto, impulso de seguir em frente.

A prenderam ao chão, fazendo assim que os rosnados e latidos parassem. Ela não enxergava nada com os olhos, mas ouvia tudo, e farejava tudo. As palavras que os elfos diziam não pareciam significar nada, porém, a dor excruciante que veio em seguida fez muito sentido. Ela berraria, rosnaria, morderia... Se fosse capaz. Sua cabeça virou um embaralhado de sensações que não podia controlar, e a dor. Resistiu, e resistiu. Por um tempo bastante impressionante. Mas não para sempre. Em algum momento que ela jamais lembraria, desmaiou.

E ficaria desmaiada por nada menos que 4 dias.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, tudo estava muito quieto. Sentia-se dolorida, como se tivesse sido mastigada e cuspida fora. Passou a mão pelas costelas, sentindo as faixas, e olhou para baixo. Ah. Tinha mesmo sido mastigada e cuspida fora. Lembrou de tudo que aconteceu devagar, ou pelo menos dos flashes e borrões desfocados. Tinha conseguido. Tinha matado o demônio, e devorado seu coração. Olhou devagar para os ombros, tatuagens vermelho vivo brilhando ali como sangue quente.

Matou o demônio que tirou sua irmã de si. Agora, ele seria seu fardo. E ajudaria a levar o fim a Legião Ardente. Sentindo-se mais viva do que havia se sentido nos últimos 200 anos. Apoiou com cuidado a mão para levantar... Mas sentiu algo espetá-la.

Era um dente. Junto, havia um recado minúsculo, numa letra feia e descuidada.

_"Parabéns pela vitória. Jamais tive duvidas sobre você._

_\- Tyvollus"_


End file.
